Father celebration
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Ging is now watching his daughter, Gon who has finally weds her lover, Killua Zaoldyeck. He had a mixed feelings and never thought he is not the only one. Slight pair ( Killua x FemGon)


Ging just watch in silence, his eyes are focused on the scene in front of him. The scene of his daughter who now has finally married towards the Zaoldyeck. Lots of congratulations and smiles are thrown at them, making the newlyweds smiled in gratitude, beaming from all of those blessings from their friends, guest and close family.

He had to admit, his daughter look happy especially when he finally agrees to escort her down the aisle. It was the least he could do, after leaving his daughter alone for so many years only to search for him and always leaving her. The moment he let go of his daughter's hand before it goes towards the middle son of the Zaoldyeck, he can't help but noticing a gentle yet had a firm determination in the eyes of the middle son of the Zaoldyeck. He had no doubt that that Zaoldyeck will take a really good care of his daughter.

At the drinking celebration, Ging just prefer to watch in distance. A mixed feeling is now inside of him, watching how much his daughter had grown and finally goes to someone else. He can't help but shaking his head, feeling that he is now getting- emotional for this.

He finally realized that he is not the only one. His eyes darted towards another who seems to have the same mixed feelings as his and watching from distance as well. Their eyes met causing Ging to scoff while that man only rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Silva" Ging said as he made his way towards him "Here to witness your son's marriage as well?"

Silva only shrugged "You do the same as well, Ging"

Ging nodded "Only for this once"

"Once?" Silva cross his arms "They might have another wedding anniversary next year"

"I won't come, then" Ging said, simply.

Silva looks amused, he looks at the celebration party for the last time before he looks at Ging "How about we have our own drinking celebration?"

Ging look at Silva before nodded "Sure, at least I have some free time"

Then they left and found themselves ordering few bottles of wine champagne in a nearby bar. Drinking in silence before Ging decided to break it.

"I'm surprised that you give them your blessing so easily" Ging said before drinking the wine.

Silva takes a sip of his wine before answer "Nothing I would say or do would change their decision to married anyway"

"True- they are always together anyway. Won't let anything or even anyone comes between them" Ging said, nodded at how true that is.

Silva look at Ging questioningly "When you see them wed, does it shock you?"

Ging raised his eyebrow at that "I have meet so many monsters, new discoveries that shock me so much and you say that my daughter getting married is a shock!?"

Silva just stares at Ging in silence.

Ging sighed in annoyance "Fine, it may be a shock but at least I know that my daughter is in good hands"

Silva looks at Ging amusedly "In the hands of the ex-assassin?"

Ging rolled his eyes at that comment "Whatever"

Silva pours another wine to his glass "I think those two are quite a pair. They are in sync"

Ging grunted but nodded, knowing it was true. "Whenever my daughter was talking about your son, she always had an exciting look on her face. It's just like she discover something that is very special for her"

Silva drink his wine before speaking in a low tone of voice "Thanks to that, my son has quit becomes an assassin"

Ging shook his head at that comment.

Silva lets out a rare, amused chuckle "I'm looking forward on my grandson/ granddaughter though"

Ging rolled his eyes, muttered something about too soon for that or that is way too much to ask for the newlyweds.

"It is fair I think. In exchange for my blessing, their bloodline should become the next heir of the Zaoldyecks" Silva said.

Ging feels amused. So he was right, there is a catch for Silva to giving them his blessing.

"You tell them that already?" Ging asked.

Silva shrugged "No need, it's supposed to be a surprise"

`More like a one-sided deal for me' Ging thought but nevertheless he is still amused.

"Now that Killua has a family, perhaps he will continue growing as well despite he is no longer an assassin" Silva said before he took another sip in his wine.

"When people had something to protect, they become the strongest" Ging said as he drink his wine as well.

Silva grunted but seems to be agreeing on it.

"It's weird, they are a total opposites yet they are attracted to each other" Silva said as he seems to reminiscence about his son and now his daughter-in-law.

"It is because they are the opposite, they are filling each other and balancing each other. Discovering new discovery for both of them" Ging said.

"You sure talk like you know it all" Silva lets out a rare smirk.

Ging scoffed at that statement, it seems like an insult but Ging knew that Silva is actually praising him, in his own way.

"The kids are growing up, somehow it feels- nostalgic" Ging said.

Silva raises his eyebrow at Ging's previous statement "I never once in my life would think that you would said nostalgic"

Ging rolled his eyes at that comment "You are not feeling it?"

"True, I had to admit that I do feeling it of course. It's just unexpected when it comes out of your mouth" Silva said, seems insulting.

Ging growled but says nothing about it.

"I'm interested in both of them of course. There would be a lot more obstacles would be coming at them" Silva said.

Ging nodded "I suppose"

The two of them are finally keep drinking and occasionally making a small conversation. In near future, they promised to meet again and having another drink celebration.

After all, they are now a family.


End file.
